


Not That Simple

by Didymus (TriaKane)



Category: Rectify (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriaKane/pseuds/Didymus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You asked me if I have feelings for Daniel...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not That Simple

Do I have feelings for Daniel? It’s not that simple. It’s more complicated than that.

First, I was surprised in those early exchanges by his insights. Plus, he seemed so young, so innocent. Then, when he expressed interest in the church, I felt like God wanted me to help him. But something changed. Something I didn’t see.

Then he asked if he could kiss me. I felt a momentary flicker, but as his words sunk in, I knew he had misunderstood and that I was to blame.

So do I have feelings for Daniel? Yes, but not how you think.

**Author's Note:**

> I hate that Ted Jr. never gave Tawney a chance to explain.


End file.
